Naturaleza
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Pese a todo, seguía siendo un demonio. (XelLina)


**Naturaleza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La atmósfera se tornó pesada y extraña. El cielo se volvió gris y desabrido. La inquietud le atravesó las entrañas. Llegó a la ciudad de Seyluun y vio cuerpos por doquier. Se le heló la sangre. Comenzó a caminar de prisa. Desesperada. Rogaba no encontrar cuerpos conocidos. Al final la ansiedad se hizo monstruosa, corrosiva. Comenzó a correr y en unos cuantos minutos llegó al castillo. Parte de él estaba destruido, y los guardias caídos. ¿Qué había pasado? Un enemigo por supuesto. Muchos seres malignos tenían motivos para destruir la ciudad de la magia blanca y la justicia. Sin embargo, el panorama tenía aspecto de un ataque sorpresivo, repentino, uno cuya inmediata destrucción fue fulminante y definitiva. No hubo tiempo para la defensa. Probablemente los ciudadanos murieron sin siquiera saber que habían sido aniquilados, sin saber lo que pasaba.

Total devastación.

Y los vio.

Rina Inverse entró en un estado catatónico. Los tres cuerpos de sus amigos yacían tendidos en el suelo cerca del trono. Si no fuera por aquel estupor enfermizo que ahora poseía, hubiese enloquecido. Tal vez ya lo había hecho. Su psiquis se apagó. Estaba inmóvil. Perturbadoramente quieta. Como la calma antes de la tormenta. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo frente a los cadáveres. El cuerpo de la hechicera ahora se movía por inercia, como un cuerpo vacío en todo el castillo. Salió de allí. Vagó por la ciudad. De la vacuidad de los dos fanales las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Como el alma intentando emerger desde las profundidades más recónditas del infierno. No. El infierno era ese.

_ Es hora de enfrentarlo, Rina Inverse. Tú sabes lo que ocurrió._

-¿Quieres decirme algo? -dijo en voz alta, en el medio de la muerte, firme, oscura.

La sonrisa ladina e infausta se vio reflejada en la opacidad del mundo astral. Y en menos de un parpadeo el demonio se materializó frente a la hechicera.

-¿Cómo has estado, Rina? -saludó jovial. La línea curvada de sus labios ahora era juguetona y encantadora.

El fleco del cabello de Rina cubría sus ojos. Permaneció unos instantes sin hacer nada. La hechicera finalmente alzó la vista. Pero solo un ojo se veía, un ojo escalofriante, penetrante, afilado. Cualquiera se hubiese congelado ante aquella luciérnaga álgida y mordaz. Pero el mazoku no demudó el cariz.

-Tienes algo que decirme -afirmó esta vez.

-¿Qué podría decirte, querida Rina?

Silencio: denso, tenebroso.

-La verdad -volvió a hablar ella.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Esta verdad -dijo refiriéndose a la ciudad destruida y a los muertos sanguinolentos-. ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Te has alimentado bien?

-Si no hay sentimientos negativos no hay alimento. Ellos no tuvieron tiempo de sentir pánico. Fue instantáneo.

-¿Piedad?

-Yo diría prisa.

-¿De qué?

-Quién sabe. Mi ama suele ser caprichosa. No pregunto, solo obedezco. Quería que los matara rápido y así lo hice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

-No lo sé.

Otro silencio.

-¿Eso es todo? Debo irme.

-¿Acaso tienes algo importante qué hacer?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Sí lo tienes.

-¿Qué sería?

El otro ojo de Rina se hizo presente. La mirada era extremadamente gélida y cáustica. De repente, él sintió una opresión abrumadora y colosal sobre toda la atmósfera. La imponente aura dorada se hizo presente sobre la hechicera.

_La_ _historia se repite._

El demonio se arrodilló inmediatamente y dejó mostrar los misteriosos amatistas.

-Madre de todo -anunció, manifestando humildad con la cabeza baja-, es un honor estar frente a usted de nuevo.

La Diosa del Caos miró al sirviente en silencio: solemne, altiva.

-En apariencia luces igual, pero te has debilitado considerablemente, Xeros -habló la Diosa, mirando a través de él-. Sé por qué has hecho esto.

Xeros se mantenía inclinado con la cabeza baja.

-Estabas condenado desde hace tiempo, ya sea por desobedecer a Xellas por no matar a Rina Inverse o por el sentimiento que ahora mismo te consume inexorablemente: el único que es mortal para los demonios.

-Es como usted dice. Por eso decidí que si de todas maneras moriré será de la manera más digna posible: a manos de la Diosa del Caos.

-No seré yo quien elimine tu existencia, será el deseo de Rina Inverse.

Xeros se mantuvo callado.

-Ella vivirá. Lo sabes -continuó hablando.

-Lo sé -confirmó él.

-Pero vivirá destrozada y miserable.

-Con todo respeto, mi señora, mi naturaleza no cambia -manifestó con una sonrisa oscura-: su miseria y locura es mi última cena antes de ser condenado a la nada.

Aún la sentía, bajo el manto de la Diosa: la corrosiva ira, la profunda melancolía, la mórbida locura que desfiguraba y trizaba el alma de lo que era una imponente hechicera: todo un manjar.

-En otras palabras, este es el precio que le has obligado a tomar por ir en contra de las órdenes de tu ama de eliminarla a ella también. La obligarás a estar en un mundo donde todos los demonios se lanzarán ahora que la ciudad que la protegía ya no existe.

Era cierto: aunque él había sido invadido por un sentimiento no propio del alimento de los demonios, Xeros Metallium seguía siendo lo que era.

_Destrucción por destrucción._

-Es un precio justo -dijo con una encantadora y sombría sonrisa final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Por ahí vi que alguien quería más de XelLina. Bueno, aquí está :D Tenía esta Viñeta hace meses sin un final. Al final me volví a entusiasmar y me agarró la inspiración. ¿Mi inspiración? La gran Purin-chan (¡Qué pedazo de escritora!). El XelLina es mi segunda OTP. Espero poder escribir más de ellos porque sinceramente me encantan. No sé si queda alguien del fandom de Slayers. Sé que anda medio muerto, pero simplemente, pese a que puedo estar meses sin actividad en este fandom, lo tengo muy presente, especialmente a Rina y Xeros que son mis personajes favoritos.**

**Muchas gracias si hay alguna alma que siga a este fandom y a esta pareja. **

**Anna Bradbury.**

**PD: Me disculpo por los posibles errores de ortografía. Escribí esta Viñeta en el Word del celular y debo decir que es algo limitado, más que nada con las rayas de diálogo que no logro manifestarlas.**


End file.
